


Castle in the Sky

by scruffandyarn



Category: Castle, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Supernatural-Castle crossover thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes you into TV land.  Suddenly, you're Beckett and he's Castle, and you have a case to solve before you can even think of going home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle in the Sky

The smell of coffee drew you from your sleep.  You grunted as you pushed yourself up from the desk and quickly wiped the back of your hand across your mouth.  Except…you’d fallen asleep in the library, researching with Sam.  Why were you at a desk?

“Morning, ______.”

You blinked.  No fucking way.

“E-Esposito?”

“What?  D’you wake up on the wrong side of your chair again?”  Javier flashed you a disarming smile before heading to his desk.

“Thought the captain told you to quit pulling all-nighters.” Another voice had you turning in your chair to see Kevin Ryan entering the room.

“Where the hell am I?”

The two men exchanged a look.  “You’re at your desk.” Kevin walked over to your desk.  “You feeling alright, ______?”

“No.  Not really.  I’m–I’m supposed to be in the library with Sam.”

“Better not let Castle hear about you spending time with some guy named Sam.” Javier grinned.  “You know how jealous he gets.”

“No,” you narrowed your gaze, “Actually I don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

That voice had you on your feet.

“Gabriel,” you growled, coming face to face with the archangel.  And he was wearing a suit?

“Aw, Detective, have you missed me?” He cocked his head to the side, smiling.  “Because you know I missed you.”

Twin snickers came from Kevin and Javier.

“Take me home.”

“Wow, ______.  I didn’t think a morning quickie was your speed.”  Gabriel teased, earning more laughter from the two men.

“Seriously, Gabriel.  This isn’t funny.  I was trying to help Sam solve a case, and now you’ve got me here in TV land and–”

“Will you chillax?”

The world around you froze, save you and Gabriel.

“What the hell is wrong with you?  I was in the middle of something important.  Why the hell have you put me here?”

“You need a break, ______.  Even Sam and Dean think so.  They know how hard you’ve been working, all the sleep you’ve been giving up, the meals you’ve been skipping.”

“I don’t need a break, jackass.  I need to help figure out this Darkness thing.”

“You’re not gonna be able to figure it out if you kill yourself in the process, ______.” He sighed.  “Look, think of this as a mini vacation.  When it’s all over, no time will have passed in the real world, and you can go right back to stressing yourself out.”

“Vacation?  Gabriel, Hawaii is a vacation.  Paris is a vacation.  This?  A cop show?  This is not a vacation.  This is research and murder and…shit, just take me home.”

“Solve the case and I’ll take you home.”

“What case?”

He didn’t answer, save to snap his fingers.

“______, there’s a body.  We’re headed down there, now.” Javier was suddenly right in front of you.

“I’ll ride with ______.” Gabriel announced.

“Just make sure there’s no side stops on the way.” Kevin and Javier laughed as they headed towards the elevator.

“I’m going to kill you, Gabriel.”

“Ah, but if you kill me, I can’t take you home and you’ll be stuck here, forever.”

Fuck.

.

“Victim is a white female, late forties.  Multiple stab wounds, but I can’t be sure which one killed her until I get her back to the lab.”  Lanie began rattling off information.  “But, from the looks of it, she was killed in the living room before being dragged in here.”

You nodded, not really sure what to say or do.  Sure, you watched the show before, but actually trying to live it?  You hunted werewolves and vampires and djinn, not homicidal maniacs living in New York City.

“Detective?”

You studied the body, trying to wrack your brain for whatever episode this might be from. Gabriel had said as soon as this was solved, he’d take you home.  If this was from an episode you’d already seen, well, there was no point in reinventing the wheel.

“______!”

You looked up to find four people staring at you in concern.  Well, three people.  Gabriel didn’t count as people.

“Sorry.  Um…Ryan, you and Esposito, start talking to the neighbors.  See if anyone saw or heard anything suspicious.”

“This is a new housing development, ______.  There are no neighbors.”

Crap.  This was going to take forever.  Why couldn’t Gabriel have dropped you into an easier murder?

But…no neighbors.  New housing development.  The house had furniture, so it must be one of those show houses. “So…she’s a real estate agent?”  That would also explain why she was so dressed up.  

You knelt down next to the corpse.  You reached towards the woman’s jacket only to have something tossed at your face.  Shit.  Gloves.  

“Right.”  You looked up to see Gabriel staring at you.  “Thanks,” you growled and slipped on the gloves.  Then you reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out several business cards, all indicating that yes, she was a real estate agent.  “Alright then, you two,” you looked over at your ‘co workers’ “check with her boss.  Check her phone records.  She was obviously here to sell a house.  See who she was supposed to be meeting with today.”

“On it.”  The two men nodded before moving off.

“You OK, ______?” Lanie looked at you, as if she were trying to figure out what was wrong with you.

“Y-yeah.  Just off my game today.”  You smiled, hoping she’d buy it.

“______, what are you and I going to do?” Gabriel interrupted.

“We’re going to run a background check on Ms.” you glanced down at the cards in your hand. “Rachel Mayer and see if there’s anyone who might have wanted her dead.”

.

“Damn it.”  Your search had come back empty.  Even with two ex-husbands, who both had alibis for the time Lanie had given you for when the murder took place, no one was coming up as a possible suspect.

“You swear a lot, Detective.”

You glared at Gabriel.  “I just want to go home, and I can’t find anything on this woman and who might have wanted her dead.”

“Will you relax?  You’re doing fine.”  He placed his hand on yours and you immediately yanked yours away.

“You really are perfect for the role of Rick Castle, you know that, Gabriel?  Both of you like to infuriate the women in your lives.”

“Ah, but see, Rick and Kate wind up getting married later in the show.”

“No.”  But you could feel your cheeks burn at the thought.

“We’ll see.” Gabriel winked at you.

You opened your mouth to tell him off when Javier and Kevin came into the room.  “You grumpy ‘cause you missed your quickie?”

“Shut up.” You snapped.  “Did you find out about which clients she was supposed to be meeting with?”

“She wasn’t meeting with any clients until 1:30.” Kevin answered.

“The couple who called it in.” Javier continued.  “And they have an alibi right up until their appointment time.”

“Damn.”

The cell phone on your desk began to ring.  Gabriel reached for it, but you snatched it up.  “______.”

“May have something for you.”  Lanie’s voice was on the other end of the line.  “Down in the lab.”

“On my way.”  You ended the call and stood, heading towards the elevator, Gabriel right on your heels.

.

“I couldn’t account for why there were drops of blood on her legs.”

“Her whole body is one giant stab wound.” You were puzzled.  What was so special about blood?

“Drops of blood.” Gabriel pondered.  “Like, having been dropped from above her?”

“Exactly.” Lanie grinned at him.  Great.

You sighed.  Then it hit you.  “It’s not her blood, is it?”

“There you go.” Lanie turned to you.  “Looks like, in the struggle, the perp cut himself deep enough to draw blood.  After dragging her into the kitchen, he must have stood over her for a moment, because I’ve got two distinct drops of blood that don’t belong to the victim.”

“DNA analysis?”

“Male.  But he’s not in the system.”

“But, if we get a suspect, we have a DNA profile to match him to.”  You sighed in relief.  Maybe this case wouldn’t be too hard, after all.  “Thanks, Lanie.”

.

Two days later, and you still had no suspect.  Everyone you had talked to had an alibi.  How the hell was that even possible?  It was unbelievable for every single person that popped up on the radar as a potential suspect had an airtight alibi.  But, then again, Gabriel was manipulating this.  So, yeah–maybe it was believable–with some angelic influence.

.

“Here you go.”

You looked up, bleary-eyed, to see Gabriel setting a cup of coffee in front of you.  “How the hell is this supposed to be a vacation?  I’ve slept about as much as I usually do, not more, trying to solve this case.  I don’t see how I’m taking a break from anything.”

“You’ve got to ease up a bit, ______.  Wearing yourself out isn’t going to get it solved any faster.” Gabriel chastised gently.  “Look, why don’t you and I go for a walk?”

“A walk?  A woman was murdered and we aren’t any closer to finding her killer and you want to go for a walk?”  Lack of sleep was making you even more cranky.

“______, it’s fictional.  Remember?” He sighed.  “You’ll eventually solve the case, yeah.  But even if the killer is still out there, killing more people, it isn’t real.”

“Seriously?”  This was the thought that had kept you running on little more than caffeine for the last two days, the idea that more people could die if you weren’t quick on solving this case.

“Promise.  Even if everyone in this universe dies, it’s pretend.”  He tentatively reached for your hand.  This time, you didn’t pull away.

“Then can I get some sleep?”

“You want me to drive you back to your place?”

“Please?”

.

It felt like it had been years since you’d gotten a full eight hours of sleep.  After waking up, you actually felt rested.  God, what a foreign concept that was.

“You up for that walk?” You asked Gabriel when you spotted him sitting next to ‘your’ desk in the bullpen.

“Where do you wanna go?”

You just smiled.

.

“When I suggested a walk, I didn’t think you’d be dragging me out to the crime scene.” Gabriel griped as he ducked under the caution tape.

“This is what they do, on the show.  Beckett and Castle.  They walk through the crime and try to figure out what happened.”

“O-K.”

“OK, so, I’m Rachel.” You walked around the table that still held fliers for the housing community.  “I’m sitting here, waiting for my 1:30 appointment to arrive.”

“The front door’s unlocked, because you never know if you’re going to get a walk-in customer.”

“Right.  All the balloons and signs around the neighborhood are up to draw in potential home buyers.”  You pondered.  “Esposito said her phone records showed she was on the phone just before her attacker came in.  Her brother was the last person to talk to her.  He said she got off the phone pretty quickly–she said a customer had just walked in.”

“Only, it’s not her scheduled client.  This is a walk-in.”

“Except, why did he walk in?  What drew him in here?  Was he specifically looking to murder someone?  There are dozens of other homes on this street he could have gone into and not bumped into anyone if he was just here to steal something.”  You bit your lip and hurried back to the front door.  After swinging it open, a smile formed on your face.  “There we go.”

“What?”  Gabriel was right behind you.

“Across the street.  There’s another agent’s sign in that yard.  How much do you want to bet the other agent was here that day, but had clients with them?”

“Which would mean…?”

“They weren’t an easy target.  Rachel was here, by herself.  This asshat was looking to kill.”

.

After getting in touch with the other real estate agent, you discovered that, yes, she had been there the day Rachel had been murdered, but that she’d left, shortly after 1:00.  She was supposed to have met with someone who had called her, interested in buying a home.  Only, they never showed.

“I was supposed to meet this man at 12:30, but he never came.”  Abigail Turner informed you.  “My husband and I waited around until 1, and then went home.”

“Mrs. Turner, I need all the information you have on the man you were supposed to meet that day.”

She looked puzzled.  “Why?”

“Because I think the fact that you brought your husband with you might have saved your life.”

.

“Look at her go.”

You didn’t bother looking up from your computer at the sound of Javier’s voice.

“It’s like she’s the Energizer bunny.” Kevin grinned.  “Isn’t it amazing what a few hours of sleep will do for the body?”

“______?” Gabriel plopped down in the seat next to you.  “You’re looking awfully chipper this morning.”

“It really is amazing, isn’t it?” You finally looked over at him, grinning.  “I slept for ten hours last night.  I feel great.”

“So, you don’t need coffee?”  He grinned, gesturing to the second cup in his hand.

You rolled your eyes.  “Gimme.”  You took the cup.  “You’re wonderful, you know that?”  Immediately you felt the blood rush to your cheeks.  “I mean…thank you.”

Gabriel’s grin turned into a full-blown smirk.  “It’s OK.  I know I’m fantastic.”

“Don’t push it.”  You narrowed your gaze, but there was little heat in your words.  “I think I’ve almost solved this case.”

“Really?”  Was that sadness in his tone?

“Yeah.  Mrs. Turner–that other real estate agent from across the street?  She got a call from an Arnold Smith a day before the murder, asking to meet up.  Only, she brought her husband with her because…well, according to her, the whole thing was a little creepy.  Usually, clients go through the agency instead of calling the agent directly.  The husband recalls seeing a black mustang in the street, but figured it must have been Rachel’s client, since no one met up with them.”  A thought crossed your mind.  “Esposito, Ryan–need you to run a search on black mustangs–about ten years old.  Any that might be registered to someone in the area.”

“On it.”  The two of them got to work.

“That’s fun.”  You smiled at Gabriel.

“What?  Getting to boss them around?”

“Delegating.  Not feeling like I have to do everything.”

Gabriel sighed. “See?  This is what Dean and Sam have been trying to tell you for a while now.  They know you want to help fix this whole ‘Darkness’ mess, but you can’t do it all on your own.”

“I don’t do everything.” You frowned.

“You try.” Gabriel smiled gently.  “You keep after the two of them to make sure they rest and eat, but then you turn around and stay awake the rest of the night, researching.”

“I–I don’t think I know how to turn it off, Gabriel.  You said this is just pretend.  But, back home, there really is a threat that could kill everyone.  And it’s not gonna stop just because I need a time-out.”

“It’s not just your burden to carry, though, ______.”

You shrugged.  “Feels like it, sometimes.”

“Well, then, how about, when you feel like you’re carrying the bulk of it, you give me a call and I’ll help shoulder some of the load?”

You pursed your lips.  “You’d do that?”

“In a heartbeat, ______.”

You felt your heart flutter at his smile.

“______,” Kevin approached your desk.  “We’ve got seventeen.”

“Any of them registered to an–”

“Arnold Smith, age 25.  No current employment.”

“Address?”

“Got it.” Javier grinned at you.

“Perfect.”

.

“Gabriel, you’re not going in.”  You frowned when you saw him heading towards the building for which you’d recently acquired a warrant to search.

“Why not?”

You nodded towards Esposito and Ryan.  “Because you’ll wind up getting killed.  And I’m not scraping you off the sidewalk.”

“Oh, please.  I can stay out of the way.” He winked at you.

You rolled your eyes and pointedly ignored him as you moved into position.  You pounded on the door.  “Arnold Smith?  This is the police.  We need to talk to you.”

Nothing.

You nodded at the men standing around you before stepping back and kicking open the door.  Esposito and Ryan covered each other as they darted into the room.  

You moved stealthily as you followed them in, but it wasn’t enough.  A shot rang out, and for a moment, you thought Gabriel had frozen time again.  Until a searing pain in your abdomen brought you stumbling to your knees.

“Shit!”

More shots echoed, this time, from the men you’d come in with.  Six, seven, eight rounds.  The world continued to spin around you as you collapsed completely.

“______!”

This time, everything did freeze around you.  Esposito looked ready to lunge towards something while Ryan was caught reloading his gun.

“Gabriel?”  The archangel was hovering over you, looking frantic.  “Not pretend.”

“No, you idiot.” He snapped.  “You’re actually here.  If you die here, you die for real.”  He pressed his fingers to your forehead.  The pain quickly abated.  “Fuck, woman, don’t scare me like that again.”

You pushed yourself to sit up.  “Worried about me, Gabriel?”

“You’re not allowed to die on me, ______.” A very relieved smile found its way to his face.  “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“You like me, don’t you?”

This time, he frowned.  “No.  Actually, I’m pretty sure I love you.”

“Good.” You grinned.

“Good?” He gasped.  “Good?  I tell you I love you and all you have to say is ‘good’?”  He shook his head, smiling.

“Makes it easier for me to do this.”  You leaned up and pressed your lips to his.

 


End file.
